Ready or Not
by embers of pain
Summary: Rachael's not like the other girls as school, she doesn't fit into any group, but she doesn't seem to want to. Ponyboy has never noticed her before, until being paired up together for a lab in chemistry and he starts seeing her everywhere. At first she takes little interest in him, but things change and Pony learn that some secrets are best left unknown, notably Sodas involvement.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok I have a new story up… I hope you guys like this, just thought of it while in Reno in a hotel with my family, and wrote it. The sad part is I'm stumbling across it a year later and realizing I never posted it. Better late than never huh? **____** Enjoy.**_

_**Chapter: 1**_

**Ponyboy POV**

"Hey." Two-Bit yelled, as he came through the front door, slamming it behind him.

"We're in the kitchen." Sodapop shouted back, a grin on his face. Two-Bit came leaping into the room, grinning as he got me in a head lock.

"How was school today Pony?" he asked, letting me go and patting Soda on the back.

Giving him a dumb look, I turned to face him. He and I have chemistry together, since he flunked out of it last year (Not a big surprise)…

Today we the class had been divided into pairs to work in the lab, and I had gotten the new girl, while Two-Bit and his partner sat behind us at the tables. She was tall, with long brown hair, which took on a reddish tint when she was in sun light, and hazel eyes that peered out behind her long dark lashes.

Slowly she took a seat next to me, and gave a small shy smile, then looked away. She wasn't a soc, but she wasn't a greaser either, you could tell by the way she dressed. So she had to be middle class, not that it really mattered to me. I didn't care what social class you were, we're all people aren't we? She was wearing blue jeans, but they were crisp and fresh, her shirt was a light blue, almost the color of the sky, and the sleeves were cuffed up to above her elbows. We both pretty much stayed quiet, but I finally talked when she started doing everything herself.

"Um… I can help you." I said, trying to make it sound like an offer, and not like a command. I didn't want to pressure her, I just wanted to help. So I was hoping she might have just forgotten I was there, and would give me something to do.

"I've got it." She replied, and kept mixing the chemicals, not even bothering to look at me.

"But… I feel bad if I don't do anything." This was the truth, whatever grade I got I wanted it to my grade not someone else's. Besides we had a half an hour of class time left, and I didn't want to be sitting here that whole time doing nothing.

"Listen," She finally turned to look at me, and for a moment I thought maybe she was done being stubborn. That is until she finished her sentence. "I don't need your help. I can do this on my own."

"Now Rachael, you have to let Ponyboy do half of the work understood?" Our teacher, Mr. Kendrick said, as he came up behind us.

With a sigh the girl, whose name was Rachael, sighed and nodded and glared at the teachers back as he walked away.

"Well are you going to do something, or just sit there?" she asked in a bored tone, twirling her hair around her finger. She may not be a soc, but she still had that prep attitude. I guess middle class can be just as stuck up if they wanted to. Yet for some insane reason, I still thought she was cute, and not just cute like any other good looking girl I had met. No, she was different for some reason, and I really liked her despite how she was acting right now. Maybe she had been through something that made her shut out everyone she met, that's why she was acting like this. You never know what could have happened to her in her past. Reaching for the testing tube and beaker I pulled them towards me, and slowly started pouring one liquid into the other. It started to fizz, but it never came over the top. That is until Rachael sneezed, making me jump in my seat, and accidently pouring everything in the test tube into the beaker. Foam flowed over the top, and almost reached my hands, but I jerked them back in time. Jumping out of the seats we were sitting in, Rachael and I backed away from the table. Glancing over at her I gave her a small wincing smile, as shocked covered her face. Laughing came from behind us, and I turned to see Two-Bit, who was cracking up, his head laying on his and his partners table. Rachael looked back at him, her expression turning helpless, before she ran out of class…

"Ha, I think you scared that chick today." Two-Bit smiled, as Soda looked between us with confusion.

"Why'd you scare a little girl?" He asked.

"I didn't mean to." I said, and I told him the story, which made him smiled at me. Shaking his head after I finished he was almost laughing as he asked. "Wow, as sneeze?"

_**Leave a review if you will, commenting what you think. Thank you for reading, and hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay guys, here is chapter two! I hope you enjoy it. Also a quick shout out to those who reviewed last chapter, thank you all so much!**_

Chapter: 2

Ponyboy's POV

The next day in chemistry I sat down in my usual seat next to Two-Bit. For the first time that I could remember he was actually on time for class, which I was betting had something to do with yesterday's incident. "It's a little early for you to be here isn't it?" I asked reaching into my backpack for my notebook.

"Yeah, I suppose it is." He grinned at me. "But I wouldn't want to miss anything between you and Rachael."

I rolled me eyes as the final bell rang and our teacher came into the room.

"Ohhh-" Two-Bit started in a teasing tone, only to be cut off by Mr. Kendrick.

"Mr. Mathews, I am not late." He smiled. "And neither are you I see. Let's make this a habit."

"I would but I don't think the girls in here could stand to have my good looks and charm in the same room as them for the whole class every single day."

This earned a small laugh from everyone, and made Mr. Kendrick grin. "Alright now guys, come on. We need to get to the lesson." He urged. "You all should have your notes in front of you from yesterday because we're going to discuss them today, and- Well Miss March, it's good to see you'll be joining us today."

Rachael walked into the room her backpack hanging on one shoulder. "I'm sorry; I had to attend to an important situation." She said, walking down the aisle to her seat. She was sitting in the next chair up from me in the row to my right, and I was trying to get her attention without seeming to awkwardly obvious to apologize for yesterday's incident. After trying, and failing to get her to meet my eyes for half the class I decided to just focus on taking notes.

"Just go talk to her after the bell rings." Two-Bit leaned over and whispered to me.

"What are you talking about?"I demanded.

"Dude, you've been staring at her for half an hour now."

Rolling my eyes I shook my head as he chuckled. It wasn't a half bad idea that he had, and once class was over I ended up taking his advice. Tossing my notebook into my backpack I slung the thick strap over my shoulder and quickly walked to catch up with Rachael, who was already out the door.

"Hey Rachael, wait up!" I called. She didn't turn around or even give a sign that she had heard me. I waited until I was by her side until I started talking again. "Rachael, hey I just wanted to say sorry about yesterday."

"Don't do this." She said with a smirk.

Confused I asked, "Do what?"

"Don't apologize just so you can act like you're a good guy."

"I wasn't doing that…" I said slowly. "I really do feel bad about what happened the other day."

Taking a step in ahead she faced me, blocking my path. "Listen, I don't care who you are or what you have, I want nothing to do with you or anyone you know, especially anyone related to you. So do us both a favor and stay away from me, I don't need any more complications in my life." After taking a second to glare at me Rachael turned on her heals, making her sneakers squeak on the hard floor, and continued the way we had been heading.

Two-Bit came up behind laughing. "Oh Ponyboy just got burned."

"Why are you still here?" I sighed, and continued walking.

"Had to see if you'd score of strike out, that way I could let Sodapop know what he needs to teach his little brother." He said falling into step with me.

"I'm not trying to hit on her." I replied. "I just wanted to say sorry for yesterday, but then she got all weird."

Chuckling Two-Bit sideways grin, "You may not be into her, but I think she's into you."

"And what she shows affection by ignoring someone one minute then flipping out the next?"

"She's just playing hard to get."

My last few classes passed reasonably quickly and soon I was walking home with Two-Bit. "Hey, you want to go see Soda and Steve?" He asked.

"Not really." I answered. Almost every girl at the high school would be there trying to flirting with my brother. Not exactly something that I want to witness.

"Come on Ponyboy, I'll buy you a Pepsi." Two-Bit bribed. "Plus there will be plenty of hot girls there."

"Yeah, and they're all going to be there for Soda. Those girls are not going to want anything to do with us." I smiled, taking a red bouncy ball out of my pocket and throwing it against the pavement, catching it in my palm as it flew back up.

"Speak for yourself man; I'm the walking dream for most girls." Popping up the collar of his jacket with a tug Two-Bit nodded to me in a cool, mocking way. "How could they not want something as fine as this?"

"You're delusional." I laughed.

"Only someone as hot as me could pull something like that off with style." Grinning Two-Bit started random dancing in the middle of our path, doing moves I never wanted to see.

"Two-Bit stop, don't do that." I winced. "I'll go with you to go see Soda if you stop and never do that again."

"Good, let's go." He smiled and continued to a normal walk.

"You're still going to buy me a Pepsi." I sighed following him. We were already half way to the DX so it took us a matter of minutes to get there. Just like I had predicted girls were swarming the place, and Sodapop was right in the middle, trying to do his job while still managing to smile and make small talk with them.

"Hey Soda." I yelled to be heard over the other voices.

"Hi guys." My brother grinned. "Go get a drink and I'll meet you guys in a few."

Smiling I nodded and gave a wave to him then going with Two-Bit to get a Pepsi. Luckily it was a school night so most of the girls flocking over Soda were gone within a half hour or so, and he came over to see us.

"Sorry that took so long." He said wiping his hands on an old, blue, grease stained cloth. "Are you coming over with the others for dinner tonight Two-Bit?"

"You bet."

They continued talking as I looked over across the street and saw Rachael watching us. Her expression was different from earlier, almost sad, but in a missing something or someone kind of way. When we made eye contact her face turned hard as she again glared at me before walking away.

_**Well there's chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it. I promise the next one is going will have something a little more interesting in it. In the mean time while you guys are waiting give that review button a click and tell me what you think. See ya'll latter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 is up! Thanks for the reviews guys!**_

Chapter: 3

Ponyboy's POV

Today I was enjoying the silence of walking to school alone. Two-Bit was ditching to hang out with Dally which meant I would get some peace and quiet in the morning for once. It's not that I don't like talking with Two-Bit, he's a good guy and will always keep you laughing but he never shuts up. Sometimes it's nice just to think to yourself and not have to worry about responding to questions or comments someone else is making. A year ago I didn't talk much with anybody besides Soda and Johnny, but slowly Two-Bit and I had started to hang out more and eventually we ended up talking all the time. Of course it was never about anything serious thanks to Two-Bits always joking character.

Mentally counting the days so far this week I smiled when I realized it was Wednesday. That meant Johnny that would be back in school today. A week ago Dally had been going up to Nevada to visit a buddy of his and had taken Johnny along to get him away from his drunken parents for a week. Really I should have remembered he was coming home when Two-Bit gave the reason why he was ditching school, but I hadn't thought about it till just now.

"Hey Pony." Johnny yelled when he saw me, he was standing next to the far corner of the lot.

I smiled and gave a wave. "Hey Johnny, how was the trip?" Coming up to him I have my friend a one armed hug as we both continued our walk to school.

"It was good." He replied and told me a quick few things that had happened. From his story it had been a pretty uneventful week, but that's just what a guy like him needed. The rest of the way we were both quiet, just enjoying the morning air and watching others scurry around trying to get where they needed to be.

At school the campus was crowded with students talking to their friends or copying each other's answers before they have to hand their homework in. A group of cheerleaders were practicing over in the grass while random people watched with admiration, envy, or hate; every person that is except one. Her expression was disdainful as she sat watching, leaning on her arms which angled behind her for support, legs crossing each other out stretched.

Shifting my gaze I looked in front of me as we made our way through the crowd, until I was shoved into Johnny who had to grab my shoulder to keep me from face planting. "What the heck?" I asked and looked around to see everyone running towards the grass.

"Let's check it out." Johnny said and we jogged over. Looking over shoulders I sucked in a breath at what I saw then started shoving my way through the layers of people. Rachael was being held up by one of the jocks with another punching her while the rest cheered or laughed. I tackled the one hitting her, forcing him to the ground and giving him a punch in the nose. A pair of hands grabbed the back of my shirt and yanked me on to my feet only to knock me back down with a blow just under my jaw. I tried to get up again but someone kicked me in the side.

"Break it up!" One of the teachers yelled, grabbing the guy who was on top of Johnny by the forearm. "The rest of you kids, get to class!"

Standing up I looked over at Rachael and offered her a hand up, and was surprised when she took it. However when she was steady she yanked her hand away, and gave me a scowl. Her nose was bleeding and there was a cut on her lower lip with a bruise starting to form on her cheek.

"To the principal's office now." The male teacher who had stopped the fight yelled. I glanced over at Johnny who was shaking his head in disbelief.

"This was not how I saw this morning going." He said as we walked with the others to the office, staying at the back of the group.

"You and me both." I sighed.

"At least you can tell an interesting story about school for once."

I couldn't help but smile a Johnny who gave a half laugh.

"Is something funny?" The teacher demanded looking at us.

"No sir." I hadn't noticed him following behind.

When we got to the principals we were all told to take seats, and in the end all the chairs were full. Rachael was sitting next to me, though I highly doubt it was because she was grateful and more to do with she didn't want to be next to the guys who had been beating up on her. Crossing her arms she glared at the guy who had been hitting her from across the room, and then she mumbled. "You didn't need to step in."

"Yes I did." I said being quiet so the others facing us a few yards off couldn't hear. "You were outnumbered, and guys shouldn't be punching a girl."

"Oh, you're so heroic." She smirked.

"No, just doing what any decent person does." Out of the corner of my eye I saw her open her mouth about to say something then close it instead. She seemed to be almost considering what I had said for a fraction of a second before returning to glaring at the other guy.

Slowly each student was called in to talk with the principal along their parents who had started showing up minutes after we had gotten here. I was thankful that Darry had to go to a job a ways out of town today which would make him one of the last guardians who showed up.

When Johnny's mom arrived I felt my stomach flip because I knew what kind of trouble he would be in with his folks, and I felt bad about putting him into that position. Rachael and I ended up being the last two in the waiting area, and I couldn't help but keep watching the clock knowing my older brother would be arriving soon.

"Listen," Rachael said slowly looking over at me. "Don't take this the wrong way but… Thank you."

Smiling I nodded. "No problem."

I thought I saw a ghost of a smile on her face as she turned away but I wasn't sure.

"What happened out there anyways?" I asked still not quite sure why the guys had started beating on Rachael, typically the jocks didn't gang up on a girl like that.

"Cheerleaders didn't like the way I was looking at them, and we exchanged some choice words. The captain didn't like what I was saying so she attacked, I think that would be an appropriate word for someone trying to claw your eyes out. When I knocked her to the ground three others came at me and I made them fall too." She gave a small laugh. "Let's just say their watching boyfriends didn't like that I was pushing their girlfriends, who were attacking me, to the ground and you know the rest."

"Why not just stay away from them?" I again looked at the clock again. "I saw your expression when you were sitting near them; it's obvious that you don't like them, so why put yourself right next to them?"

"Because they're all ignorantly stupid," She replied. "And I miss that feeling."

I thought about asking her what she meant by that but Darry came through the office door. His fists were clenched as he looked at me and his whole stance stiff with anger.

"Rachael Taylor," The principal called, as Johnny and his mom came out.

"That's my cue." Rachael sighed and stood, walked over to the office door and shut it behind her.

"You are in big trouble." Darry said coming over to take a seat next to me.

_**So guy's what did you think? Hit that review button and tell me. **____** Thank you all for reading and I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here's the next chapter guy's, I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for the reviews, every one of them means a lot to me. **___

Chapter: 4

Ponyboy's POV

"You are not allowed to leave this house." Darry said as he grabbed the truck keys. "You're grounded."

"Yes sir."I answered. As punishment for fighting on school grounds the group of us had been suspended for a week. For me this meant I was condemned to house arrest by my oldest brother.

"I don't want you sitting around doing nothing so I left a list of chores for you to do while Soda and I are at work."

I nodded my understanding as Sodapop came out of our room. "If I have time I'll come and say hi to you during my lunch break." He said with a smile.

"Okay, see you guys after work." I barely got the words out of my mouth before they were out the door. Going into the kitchen I found the chore list and groaned at the two page's full of writing.

"Ponyboy, you here?" Two-Bit called coming through the front door.

"Kitchen." I said starting on washing dishes, which was the first item on the list.

With a wide grin on his face Tow-Bit peeked around the corner before coming in all the way. "Heard you got into a fight the other day." He said. "The whole schools talking about how you tried to beat up all the jocks at once."

"It was just a small little thing nothing to be talking about." I answered. "Rachael needed some help with something and that's that."

"Sure it is." He grinned. "Anyways the real reason I'm here is to bust you out and go have some fun."

"Can't, I'm grounded."

With a loud over exaggerated sigh Two-Bit flopped down in a chair that was pulled out from the table. Instead of looking at him I continued scrubbing the burnt crusted pan I had been working on. It was only a few seconds before I heard another dragged out exhale which soon became a pattern every ten seconds or so, getting louder ever time.

"What?" I finally asked looking over my shoulder at him.

"You were ignoring me." He pouted, arms crossed and staring up at the ceiling. "No wonder you don't have a girlfriend, she'd get fed up with you not paying any attention to her."

"That's not the reason." I argued. "I would pay attention to my girl if I had one."

"You don't pay any mind to me." Two-Bit complained

"Are you my girlfriend?" I asked sarcastically finally putting the pan I had been washing on a clean towel to dry.

"Of course I am!" Two-Bit put his arms around my chest and starting swinging me in circles around the kitchen planting overly dramatic kisses on my cheek.

"Two-Bit stop! Let me go damn it!"

He let me go just as he lost his balance and feel to the floor laughing so hard he was half gulping half chocking on the air he was trying to breath.

Irritated I wiped of my saliva covered cheek. "Why do that?"

"You….. Should… have…. Seen…. Your… face!" Two-Bit coughed laughing harder.

"Of all the people I have to get stuck with in this house." I mumbled turning to finish dishes.

"Well it's not my choice to be cooped up in this place."Two-Bit remarked, finally over his laughing fit though a grin was still spread wide across his face.

"It's not mine either, but I'm GROUNDED and have a chore list for the whole house."

"What it I help you..?"

I couldn't help but give a small laugh when I heard this. Two-Bit doing work? Yeah, that would happen just as soon as when a rich unknown relative died and left their fortune to us.

"Come on Ponyboy I'm serious." He insisted. "I want to do something and if it takes us splitting the chores to get you out of this house than I'll do it."

"Well… Okay fine." I sighed. "You're pathetic but fine. You do one half and I'll do the other."

Coming to look over my shoulder Two-Bit glanced at the list. He mumbled something inaudible then stocked off to the opposite side of the house. With two people working it only took us a little more than half an hour to complete the list (And for me to check Two-Bits handy work without him knowing), and we were out of the house before noon.

"You know when Darry catches us I'm not the only one who's going to get it." I said as we walked down the side walk in town.

"You mean if." Two-Bit corrected me in a matter of fact tone. "Cause he's not going to do any such thing."

I was hoping he was right. My oldest brother was not someone you wanted to be on your bad side, and after what had happened yester day I was playing dangerously close to pushing Darry's temper over the edge.

"Let's go get a soda at the DX, I'll buy." Two-Bit offered and I accepted without thinking too much about it. After all Sodapop wouldn't tell on me and even though Steve might I knew Soda wouldn't let him.

The gas station was pretty empty when we got there, since all the girls were still in school, so it was one of the few times that I could just enjoy being at my brothers work.

"Looks like Ponyboy is turning into a rebel." Steve called out to Soda when he saw us. "What do ya think Darry will do it him when he finds out?"

"What are you doing here?" Soda asked. "You're suppose to be staying at home."

"Two-Bit wouldn't leave me alone until I said I would go with him some place." I answered honestly, and Soda just shook his head and grinned.

"You better not let Darry catch you." He warned. "If he does I don't think you'll see the light of day again, except when you're able to go back to school."

"He won't find out." Two-Bit promised. "I'll have him home way before Darrel."

"You better." Soda said. "I don't want him to get in any more trouble than he's already in you hear?"

"Yeah I hear." Two-Bit said with a grin that I think was support to be reassuring.

"Good, I'll go get some drinks, this place is going to be dead for awhile longer." Soda returned with a Pepsi for each of us and we all gathered under the small shadow that was cast off from the DX's roof. Soda and Steve began telling stories about all the weird customers they sometimes had to deal with Two-Bit laughing a little too hard at most of it. As usual I found myself drifting off into thought, and lately it seemed like all I could think about was Rachel. I'm not really sure why I was thinking about her so much I didn't have a crush on her or anything, I was sure of that, yet she managed to always be on my mind. There was something about her that made me feel like I was missing something very important, though again I couldn't even come up with what that something might be.

With a sigh I looked across the street and was shocked at what I saw; Rachel looking straight at me and walking our way.

_**Well there it is guys! Thank you all for being patent with me and how long this story is talking. Once again hit that review button and leave me a comment, I love hearing from you guys! ;) Also if you're interested in an awesome story full of great battles between good and evil, young love, and a truth that is undeniable go check out a good friends of mines blog to learn about this amazing tale. The link is on my profile page. Until next time my loyal readers! **_


End file.
